


Green & Gold

by Book167



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Gryffindors, Colors, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Other, Poetry, femharry, references of abuse, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book167/pseuds/Book167
Summary: Just two kids trying to be who they want to be... Even when the world sucks





	Green & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So this has bees in my notebooks getting rewritten time and time again since i was in high school... I thought maybe people might want to subject themselves to my brooding poetry and possible let me know if its even any good. Have fun!

(I)  
She used to hide in Scarlet;  
Always seeking protection from others.

They beat her bloody - day after day - and still  
she was expected to serve them.

But she fled that wretched existence;  
fled from her tower in the sky.  
To the pitch darkness of the dungeons -  
finding solace in the sinful embrace of Silver. 

(II)  
She was Golden. The Chosen One!  
But only the battered could see it.  
She gave her protection  
to all of the broken beings before her

A reassuring presence  
feather soft, raven hair  
Soft sighs, softer touches  
She made all the pain disappear.

She gives help to all who ask;  
making time for all of the lost souls.  
Her power is used up protecting others;  
leaving nothing  
to protect herself.

(III)  
She hides black-tainted handprints  
coming home from her summers.  
She tries so damn hard to stay Scarlet!  
\- Sets her own bones and stitches her wounds! -  
To ignore the Silver flowing through her veins;  
To make sure no one else can see it.

(IV)  
She was "Golden"  
She fit their mold best!  
If she felt hatred towards herself...  
Well, that's a secret  
She threw herself into danger;  
Always seeking the recognition of Scarlet. 

(V)  
Sixteen years old,  
Still just a child,  
saving others from monsters!  
Reapers! Darkness! Ane Evil galore!  
Saving them from the darkness of the day;  
nothing unusual in life as a Scarlet.

(VI)  
She is a metallic beacon in oblivion.  
A cunning liquid light  
stuffed inside a brazen Golden shell.

She kept slipping  
\- Silver leaking -  
onto her dyed Scarlet hands

She surreptitiously surveyed the gleaming, prideful Silver  
that leaked from the Emerald Army's King 

The Golden shell was set to end her;  
Scarlet robes transfigured into lead;  
pulling her down, intent on crushing  
what little spirit she had left.

Silver screaming from its Golden cage  
pleaing  
for her to don the weightless Emerald garb.

(VII)  
She was the "Golden Girl"  
\- a dancing monkey fro Scarlet men.  
She was to be a pious pillar of purity.  
Held together by millions of microscopic cracks.

She was Golden, Golden, Golden!  
To be shared only with Scarlet men.  
But she was slipping... slipping... falling!  
For a darkness  
that she coveted  
a darkness no Scarlet could comprehend.

(VIII)  
He was Grey and Green and Greatness;  
flaxen hair a smooth shimmer under candlelight.  
He wore his Emerald emblems with arrogance,  
power seeps from his very pores  
He was a King  
Above the masses  
\- Gleaming Silver in the moonlight.

(IX)  
Clothing always tailored by the finest;  
Designed for every stitch  
to let his silver leak through.

He hates this "Golden Girl" with ferocity.  
Can see all that she is hiding;  
and he desires  
to crack open her shell.

Underneath all of his Grey and Green and Greatness  
all he wants  
is a companion made of Silver.

(X)  
He and she; she and he.  
They come alive during battles,  
pitting wit against cunning.  
Ballrooms become battlefields,  
and sweet passions bloom away from searing Scarlet eyes.

She harbored, for him, a longing;  
watched his Silver dance in beckoning.  
He regarded her with reluctant admiration  
for how deeply she had buried her Silver  
behind that golden mask.

(XI)  
He entertained Emerald girls in public.  
She wished to rip her eyes from her skull  
to avoid having to look.  
She longed to drape herself in his arms.  
Instead  
she falls back into horribly familiar Scarlet.

(XII)  
She spilled her secret Silver on a lover  
and purpled at his hands.  
Her secret spread to all men wearing Scarlet.  
And only Silver kept her alive.

She kept on fighting, fighting, fighting...  
bruising, bleeding, breaking...

Her shell was Golden, but tarnished.  
Bent, faded, and scratched.  
She was one touch from being shattered. 

(XIII)  
He was Grey and Green and Jagged.  
Diamonds dripped from his pale eyes.  
He stood - alone - in front of mirrors  
fist buried in the glass

Blood a passionate Scarlet;  
at home on his lips.

(XIV)  
She crushed delicately sparkling glass  
sharply beneath her heels. 

His bloodied palm was gentle  
as it rested on her cheek.  
She could feel his Silver sliding across her skin;  
begging her to join him.

She could persist in hiding no longer  
not in the face of such need.  
Finally  
she crushed her Golden shell  
and let her liquid Silver shine.

(XV)  
He is Grey and Green and Greatness  
with a loyal consort by his side.  
She is soft and free and Silver  
\- shining brighter than the stars -  
in a palace free from Scarlet horrors.


End file.
